72 Hours
72 Hours is the 23rd episode of Season 1 of The Fresh Prince Of Bel-Air. Summary Will makes a bet that Carlton wouldn't last a weekend in Jazz's neighborhood, Compton. However, Carlton takes the bet too far and Will has to find a way to stop him from going to MacArthur Park at night. Synopsis Will and Jazz witness Carlton and his glee club singing "Brick House" and tease him over it. The teasing soon turns to a bet that Carlton cannot last a weekend in Jazz's neighborhood of Compton. Carlton says that if he wins the bet, Will cannot insult him anymore. Will and Carlton develop a ruse of going on a school trip in order to sneak to Compton without Phillip and Vivian noticing. Carlton initially struggles to fit in with Jazz's crew but after Will and Jazz return from getting food, they discover to their surprise that Carlton has fit in with the crew and is nicknamed "C-Note" helping them with financial troubles. After discovering the crew plans to sell Gucci bags at MacArthur Park at night, Will attempts to make Carlton leave Carlton refuses to go, wanting to win the bet so he can prove himself to Will and stop the insults. At Jazz's home, Will has a nightmare where Phillip chokes him over noticing Carlton's new demeanor and Carlton is arrested. Will tells Phillip and Vivian about the situation although Vivian is the only one wanting to help Carlton out. Will lies to Carlton and convinces him that Geoffrey has been injured in an accident, in order to help Carlton but not look like a snitch in front of his friends. Vivian shows up and stops the crew from going to MacArthur Park at night. The crew is angered that Will told on Carlton and insult him for being a snitch and sellout as Will becomes offended by the comments, now realizing that he makes Carlton feel the same way. At home, Will and Carlton are scolded by Phillip and Vivian over the bet and Will's teasing of Carlton causing him to do something dangerous and Phillip tells Carlton that courage is just being yourself despite what others think. Though Will denies it, Carlton knows that Will told on him because he really loves and cares for him. Cast :Will Smith as Will Smith :James Avery as Phillip Banks :Janet Hubert as Vivian Banks :Alfonso Ribeiro as Carlton Banks :Karyn Parsons as Hilary Banks :Tatyana Ali as Ashley Banks :Joseph Marcell as Geoffrey Butler Recurring cast :Jeffrey A. Townes as Jazz Guest starring :Miguel Nuñez as Slick :"Tiny" Lister Jr. as Tiny :J'Vonne Pearson as Chuck The Aligaroos :Richard Gloria :Larry Jones :Rodney Knoll :Mark Moralez :Jamy Woodbury Quotes :Philip (to Will): I'm tired of bailing you out. Why should I always be the heavy? :Will (starts to say something but stops): No, I'm in enough trouble as it is. ---- :Carlton: Will, just so I don't need to tell you later, I did win the bet. :Will: Whoa-whoa-whoa. No, you did not! :Carlton: Yes, I did. :Will: No. No. Wait. Our bet was that you couldn't spend the weekend in Compton, and you didn't. :Carlton: That's only because you came and got me. :Will: But if I hadn't come and got you, you'd.. a got yourself killed! :Carlton: And why was that important to you? :Will: It wasn't. :Carlton: Yes, it was. Admit it, Will. You care about me. :Will: I do not! :Carlton: Yes, you do. You like me. You like havin' me around. :Will: Hey, Carlton, take it back, man! :Carlton: Face it. You've just gotta face it. You love me. :Will: My brother, you wanna take this outside?! ---- :Vivian: a bet I don’t care. Carlton, you are not going down to McArthur Park tonight. In fact, (to everyone) none of you are going down to McArthur Park tonight. :Tiny (stands up): Wait a minute. :Vivian: Boy, do not test me. :Tiny: Yes, ma'am. (sits down) ---- :Vivian (to Will): Now, none of this would've happened if you hadn't insisted on making fun of your cousin. Now, you know, for a person who's always going around saying "I wish people would let me act the way I want", you were awfully hard on Carlton. :Carlton: That was my point. :Philip: That's no excuse, Carlton. Just because Will teases you, you have to do something this foolish? :Carlton: Dad, I know it seemed foolish, but I had to show him that I had the courage to survive down there. :Philip: That's not courage. Courage is being the way you are no matter what anybody says about you. Will teases me, but you don't see me goin' "Yo, yo, yo, homey, yo." :Carlton: There's no "yo" at the end of it. I'm pretty sure of it. ---- :Carlton (to Will): Look. I never judge you for being the way you are, but you always act like I don't measure up to some role of blackness that you carry around. :Will: Whoa, whoa. Hold it. Hold it. Wait a minute. You don't judge me? You do everything but carry around a big ol' gavel around. I mean, you treat me like I'm some kinda idiot just 'cause I talk different. :Carlton: Differently. ---- Trivia *Jazz references New York, New York, saying "if you can make it there, you can make it anywhere" about Compton *On Jazz's wall by the door, you can see he has a picture of Hilary *'Running Gag: '''Tiny saying "What was that all about?" *This episode's title is an allusion to the film entitled '42 Hours' *The network dubs Compton as a street name *This is the second episode to feature Jazz not being thrown out of the Banks' household. '''GOOFS' *When Will tells Philip and Vivian about Carlton, Vivian takes off her right earring to go get him. When she gets to Jazz's apartment, the earring is back in her ear, but the left one is missing. *In the first shot before Will and Jazz come in, Carlton or C-Note is missing, but in the next shot after Will and Jazz come in, he come out of the spot easily seen by camera. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1